The Moriya Shrine
by CoolGlasses
Summary: Kanako decided to move the shrine to Hogsmead. This is my 1st fanfic so go eays on me . Touhou x HP xover!
1. The Shrine's appearence

Dumbledore woke up by the sound of an owl tapping his window. He got out of the bed and opened the window and took the letter from the owl's leg.

His face darkened as he read the contents of the letter. He quickly got dressed and accio'ed a broomstick and flied out of the window heading towards Hogsmead.

He could see clearly see what Rozmerta talked about in her letter. The Japanese shrine easily stood out from the rest of the village but what really intrigued him was the beautiful huge lake.

His mind was now failing to explain how was it possible for a shrine and a huge lake appear from one moment to another.

He landed in front of the '3 Broomsticks' where Rozmerta was waiting for him. " Thanks goodness you came Dumbledore" "Let's pay a visit to our new neighbour" He said as took out his wand and Rozmerta did the same.

They soon arrived in front of the shrine Dumbledore had to admit it was magnificent.

He knocked the door and waited. When the door opened both Dumbledore and Rozmerta were surprised to see a girl around 17 with green hair and green eyes in her pyjamas looking drowsy.

"Hello how may I help you" the girl asked. She seemed like she wanted to go back to sleep soon it was 3am after all.

"Excuse us for waking you at such an hour miss…" "Sanae Kochiya Please to meet you" She said as she bowed.

Rozmerta looked surprised by the girl's action but Dumbledore quickly told her that it's a Japanese costum. "I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry" and bowed. "I am Rozmerta I work at the '3 Broomstics'" she also bowed following the headmaster's example.

"We are very sorry to wake you at this kind of hour but we are going through dark time and we would like to ask you some questions" He said. The girl looked confused but she nodded.

"What is the reason you moved to Hogsmead and how you managed to move a whole shrine and a lake?" Dumbledore asked the question that he wanted to know the answer the most.

"Ah Kanako-san though she could collect a lot of faith here so we moved here" The girl said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Faith? And who is Kanako?" Rozmerta asked perplexed before she could stop herself.

"Kanako-san is one of the two Gods that live in this shrine, The Moriya Shrine. And Gods like people believing and having faith in them." Sanae said smiling.

_Do Gods really exist? Or is this girl delusional? Maybe she is lying and Legymancy doesn't seem to work on her mental barrier is very strong._ Dumbledore thought.

"Could we meet one of this Gods" Dumbledore asked.

"Both Suwako-san and Kanako-san are sleeping and I wouldn't want to wake them up now but if you come at the morning then you can talk to them." Sanae smiled.

"Ah it's okay it's okay then will come back at the morning, Goodnight" Dumbledore smiles and waved with a weird twinkle in his eyes.

After they got at a safe distance from the shrine "Is it really okay to leave it like that Albus?" Rozmerta asked. "Of course not." Dumbledore said seriously "I will have the order put them under constant surveillance."

"What should we say to the rest of the village? They should be curious about the sudden appearance of the shrine and the lake." Rozmerta asked not knowing what to do.

"For the time we should… tell them that the Gods of the 'Moriya Shrine' as the girl called it decided to move here and that's it's a normal shrine" Dumbledore said but he didn't sound as sure as usual.

"I should go inform the order, Goodnight Rozmerta" That was Dumbledore lasts as he rode his broomstick and headed to Hogwarts.

Hello everyone *huggles all* This my 1st fanfic ever so please go easy on me .

Writing is so hard . Making the dialog normal is so hard (I think I failed).

I'd love to hear your opinions ^w^ CnC is welcomed so I can improve 3


	2. Meeting a Goddess

After Dumbledore arrived at his office, he immediately send letters to the OOTP members to put under surveillance the shrine.

_It's really suspicious, There__ is a big possibility that Voldemort sent them._ Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore decided to go to sleep he knew there was nothing he could do until morning came.

**The next morning**

Dumbledore woke up early in the morning prepared and leisurely walked towards the shrine. He immediately noticed that there were a lot of people praying. He was surprised he didn't expect that kind of thing.

He heard a person say loudly to his companion "The arm I had broken got healed, can you believe it?"

He walked towards the center were Sanae was. "Good morning Miss Sanae." "Good morning Mr.Dumbledore. Kanako-san is busy listening to the prayers. Please come in until she finish" She said and smiled warmly.

The inside of the shrine was similar to a typical Japanese home he noted. "Would you like some tea sir?" Sanae asked. As she served his tea along with cookies we quickly cast some spells over them to check if they were poisoned making sure the girl didn't notice.

After he confirmed they were okay he drank some of the tea and tried the cookies._ They are delicious, I should get the recipe_. He thought.

Sanae entered the room "Kanako-san just finished she will be here in a moment" She said smiling.

Suddenly out of nowhere a woman looking around her early twenties with short wavy midnight blue hair and red eyes flowing in mid air with a weird looking rope thing behind her back. Her clothes were red and a small mirror in the center, as well as some weird her accessories. _To be honest the young girl hair accessories and clothes are weird too_. He thought.

"This is Kanako Yasaka on of the two Gods of this shrine. She is the Goddess of wind and rain." Sanae introduced.

"I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, It's a pleasure to meet you Yasaka-dono" He said bowing deeply._ She is floating in midair that's impossible_. Dumbledore thought perplexed.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me. Go on with it" She said obviously bored.

"I would like to ask you about the sudden appearance of the shrine" He stated face serious.

"Where did you move from?" He said his face not betraying anything.

"Gensokyo" She simply stated.

_Gensokyo? Wasn't that the place that Severus told me in his report that Voldemort wanted to find and make a contact with it's people_. Dumbledore quickly thought.

Of course he had done some research about that place on his own, He hadn't been able to find much other than that it's a secret 'country' protected by powerful barriers and powerful creatures live in there.

_Could he already found them and made a contact? But Severus said he is still looking for them. What is he were to found about those people here? He wouldn't come near while I am here but…_

His thought were cut abruptly by the Goddess' voice "Ignoring a Goddess is not a good thing you know" She stated.

"I apologize for my rudeness I was thinking about Gensokyo I have heard about the legends. Could you please tell me more about it?" He asked eager to learn more about the place that Voldemort is so interested in.

"Ask Sanae-chan I have other things to do" That was her last words before she disappeared.

Sanae looked worried "Kanako-san seems to be in bad mood but she gets so much faith normally she should be happy" She mumbled the worry was evident in her voice.

She turned towards Dumbledore and tried to smile but it quickly turned into a frown. "It's time for lunch" She said as she looked at the clock. "If you come tomorrow sir I could tell you more about Gensokyo" She simply said in a low voice.

"Have a good day Miss Sanae" He said as he left to go back to Hogwarts.

_This is turning more and more complicated and in a week it's the start of the new school year and from today the teacher's will arrive. I have to find what's going on soon I don't want to risk the student's well being._

Yayz finally finished chapter2 *Jumps up and down excited*

Hope you liked it XD

And Thx Patrick for reviewing ^w^ *glomps and kisses on the cheek*


	3. Gaps and Frogs

In Lucius Malfoy's Mansion

Voldemort and his death eaters gathered together in a meeting, one meant to discuss the progress on finding, and contacting, Gensokyo.  
"So," He hissed, "Have any of you found anything?"

"My lord," A death eater said as he bowed. "Its location has been confirmed to be in Japan, and the gate seems to be a Shrine. Currently we are investigating all shrines in the area, particularly the ones with some signs of magical presence." He said hoping that to satisfy his master.

Then, out of nowhere a gap, seemingly a tear in reality itself, appeared. From inside some red eyes could been seen, and at each edge was a huge red ribbon. Voldemort, along with his death eaters, aimed their wands towards the gap. A woman with long blonde hair wearing a pink and purple dress and holding a pink parasol came out of the gap, and sat on it as if it weren't something that just should not be. She was grinning and her eyes were full of mischief. "Hello", she said in perfect English, "You must be Voldemort. I've heard you're looking for my home Gensokyo." She said still grinning.  
"You claim to be from Gensokyo, woman?" He said, his wand still aimed at her. If she is the real thing, then… He thought, smirking in his mind.

"Oh my, I forgot to introduce myself Yukari Yakumo, The Youkai of Borders" She said making a theatrical bow and went back on sitting on the gap. "I have a proposition for you. If you are interested of course", she said as her grin grew wider.  
"Crucio" spat the death eater. "Watch how you talk to the Dark Lord" He snapped angrily. As the man was wrapped up in his bitter remark, he barely noticed as a smaller gap appeared in front of Yukari, which proceeded to swallow the spell and close. Another gap then appeared behind the death eater, and he was hit by his own spell. The man screamed for a full minute before he managed to cancel it.  
"Watch it foolish human" Yukari said, echoing the fool's words. "Next time I will eat you! It's been long since I last ate a human, and I am hungry too" Her grin became even wider as she finished, if that was possible.

Hogwarts

Dumbledore walked towards his office. This is going to be a long year… He thought and sighed. He reached the door and heard noise from inside. Fearing the worse he drew his wand and cautiously opened it. What he saw took him by surprise. In one of his chairs, posed like a frog, a small girl, looking around 9 years old, and wearing a weird hat with eyes, sat. The way the hat's eyes moved to watch him was somewhat unsettling.  
"Ah! You finally came, you're late, I was waiting for a whole hour!" Said the small girl with a voice matching her appearance, even though her words didn't.

"Who are you? And who did you get here?" He said, in as much of a threatening tone as he could muster after being taken by surprise, his wand instantly aimed at her.  
"Is that any way to treat your guest and neighbour? One would expect better manners from a Headmaster of a school!" She said with a slightly mocking tone.  
Neighbour? What does this girl mean? No she is definitely not a child but… What's going on? He thought, his mind analyzing various possibilities.

"I shall introduce myself! I am Moriya Suwako!" She said while smiling cheerfully. "I came here because I have a request." She said not leaving him time to talk or even think.  
"Some frogs came and protested to me about how this school uses them!" She said her face growing serious. "As the protector of frogs I demand that you stop using them!" She said looking very serious, though the effect was somewhat diluted by her youthful appearance.

Dumbledore was stunned there by surprise. If the name she gave him was real that meant she was the goddess of the shrine. That would explain being neighbours too, but stop using frogs, was she serious? He had heard many weird things from the children in all his year he was a professor and Headmaster, but his was ridiculous. Not to mention she could 'understand' frogs.  
"Moriya-sama" He started, trying to sound respectful since she was actually a god, "The use of frogs for potions and transfiguration cannot be stopped, since it plays an important part of the students education"

"If you don't, I will demolish this school!" She said as she glared daggers, the hat joining in. To emphasize her words the whole school shook, as if an earthquake had happened. Extremely troubling for the Headmaster, since Dumbledore knew it was impossible because the school wards wouldn't allow something like that to happen.  
Bypassing the wards should be impossible for a human! I should take her demand seriously. I'm sure we could work something out at a later date. He thought.

"Well then, I will stop the use of frogs in lessons" He said tiredly.  
"Good, Have a good day!" She said cheerfully and jumped from the window.  
Dumbledore didn't even bother looking down; he simply closed the window and went to bed. It was a tiring day, he thought. Just a second before sleep overtook him a thought came to him, the paintings hadn't talked not even once that day.

* * *

Many thanks for the awesome Not-Going-To-Tell who proofed this chapter is gonna proof the whole story *glomps and huggles super tightly*

I have chapter 4 almost done so expect update soon ^w^


	4. Cats & Ravens & Crows

**Earth palace**

A gap appeared and Yukari came out. Opposite of her a girl with short pink her and red eyes wearing a blue shirt and pink skirt and a black eye on her heart was sitting on a throne calmingly drinking tea.

"Hello Satori" She greeted. "Ara how rare for you to visit us, Oh you want to borrow Orin and Okuu" Satori stated. "That would be right" Yukari said smiling pleasantly.

"I don't mind lenting them to you as long as they want and have fun but if they agree I expect you to take good care of them" she said her face unemotional as always.

"I will" Yukari said with a serious face before smiling again. "Well then let me show you the way. Satori stood up and led her way throught the mansion, eventually they reached the gardens. She pointed towards a trap door. "Go down and then at the end of the corridor the last door at left."

"Thank you" Yukari said and went down, she soon reached the door, knocked and entered. Two head simultaneously looked towards her. The 1st one was a girl with red hair that was braided and red eyes having cat ears and two tails she was wearing a green dress. The other girl had long black and red eyes she also had black wing and a red stone in the middle of her chest. She was wearing a white shirt and green skirt.

"Oh it's Yukari-san, what would you might want" Orin asked. "I have something fun for you two in the outside world" Yukari said grinning. This perked the interest of both. Neither of them had even left the earth palace so going to the outside world would be very interesting and fun for both of them.

"How fun" Okuu said and Orin nodded "But what does Satori-sama say" Okuu asked. "Oh she said that if you wanted to go you could" She said grinning. "You two get ready I will pick you up tomorrow morning" She added and disappeared without waiting for an answer.

**Youkai Mountain**

Aya stood in front of where The Shrine was supposed to be. "This is going to be a great scoop" She exclaimed happily. "The disappearance of The Moriya Shrine, It's going to make a great headline"_ Now on to gather information. _She though and took of to an unknown direction.

After she made sure that Aya was out of sight Hatate made her appearance. "There's no way I am gonna lose to her. Just wait and see, my article is gonna be a million time better than yours" She said as determination shone in her eyes and also took off.

**Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore was walking up and down in his office, Severus' report in mind. He had to admit it, it bothered him a great deal. Not only the situation was getting more complicated and troublesome, He had to make a bold move to counter the one that this new person from Gensokyo was making. Something he was not used, he was used to work from the shadows and manipulate things in a way that was to his advantage.

No matter how hard he wrecked his brain he couldn't think any else to counter that movement, so he had to go with this plan and wait and see. It made him very uncomfortable. He sighed. The letter he just received from the Ministry made things ever more complicated.

He knew that the Ministry would try and interfere with Hogwarts but he did not expect this soon. Yet there was nothing he could do to prevent it, since he couldn't find a DADA teacher.

Only one thing was left to do now. He had to convince the Shrine Maiden to help him. Unfortunately manipulating wouldn't be possible in this situation, He was sure even if the girl didn't understood it, the two Goddesses would see through it immediately. He couldn't risk getting them angry. He had to be completely honest. He sighed one last time looking out of the window and prepared himself mentally.

* * *

Wah sorry for updating so late, I feel so guilty *bows again and again* T^T nyuu

Many thanks for everyone you reviewed ^w^ *glomps and gives ice cream*

The story's plot is finally begging to start!

I noticed that I haven't done a disclaimer all this time baka me .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does, I do not own Touhou ZUN does!**


End file.
